UnPolished
by Ashgirl195
Summary: Bella never expected to get involved with Edward Cullen. When she does, complications show up, causing some lives to spiral downward.
1. You Don't Fit In

EPOV

I hated school. School was one of those things that I would have done anything to get out of. At that point, I was willing to stab myself in the eye with a pen just to get sent home.

School was even worse when I had to face my crush everyday; a crush that I knew would never develop into anything more than that. A one-sided, pathetic crush.

"Edward!" came the shrill voice of my twin sister, Alice. "It's time for school! Let's GO!"

I groaned and pulled myself off of my bed and into my shoes. My feet shuffled noisily along the carpet as I dragged myself out of my room and down the swirling staircase.

Alice was hopping up and down by of the front door. When she saw me take the last step off the stairs and into the giant foyer, she practically jumped on my shoulders and shoved me out the door. I stumbled down the porch steps and tripped over a large stone that sat in the exact spot I walked every morning. The next time I blinked, my face was buried into the gravel.

Alice laughed too loudly for my liking that early in the morning. "Very smooth, Edward." And then she plopped into the passenger seat of my Volvo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That morning was one of the worst. Not only was Rosalie the first person I saw when I pulled into the parking lot, but she had herself completely wrapped around her giant, muscular football boyfriend, Emmett. They were sitting on one of the picnic tables, Rosalie in his lap with her arms linked around his neck. Emmett place his hands around her waist, and began kissing her, all down her neck. Rosalie giggled when he reached her shoulder, probably hitting a ticklish spot.

I grumbled under my breath and kicked the car door open. Alice jumped in surprise and faced me. Her expression said "What the hell?" before she could even get the words out of her mouth. I nodded my head in the direction of Rosalie and Emmett; Alice immediately understood. She came around to my side of the car and put a hand on my shoulder. "Edward..." she trailed off. There was nothing she could say. And she knew it.

I made my way towards the building with my first class, and sure enough, I had to walk right past Rosalie and Emmett. I stopped for the shortest second, watching the girl I swore I was in love with make out with the one guy I despised. I realized I had actually stopped mid-stride, and Rosalie ended up turning to stare at me, probably wondering why I had stopped. I faked the best smile I could manage, and continued on my way.

_CRASH!_

My eyes closed at the impact, and when I opened them I was sitting on the ground, my books and papers strewn everywhere. I looked forward to find the person I ran into, and Bella Swan (Rosalie's best friend) was on the ground like I was, staring at me, looking as shocked as I felt. The instant our eyes met, her face turned blood red and she turned away to start collecting her things.

I came back to my senses enough to realize there were people surrounding us, laughing. I groaned quietly and started to pick up my things, too. Bella had already gathered her items, and made her way over to the picnic table that Rosalie and Emmett sat at. Once Bella sat down, Rosalie broke from Emmett and turned to her. She started chattering away about something that happened over the weekend, and then I couldn't hear anymore, because I was practically running towards the school building.

BPOV

People had been talking about it all day. That goes to show you how much excitement there was in Forks, if a freaking collision between two kids was the highlight of the day. Whenever someone passed me today and laughed, I could feel heat form on my face. I knew I was blushing, big time. The worst part was the actual collision with him; he knew I was staring right at him. Normally someone like Edward Cullen watched where they were going, which was why I was so shocked when HE was the one my clumsiness crashed on today. I had a feeling he would try to say something to me, probably mock me, and so I hightailed out of the situation as fast as I could, making my way over to Rosalie and her boyfriend, Emmett.

"So, who are you going to body slam next?" Emmett teased, during lunch. He laughed loudly enough for the whole cafeteria to hear, which to be honest wasn't much, because our cafeteria is very small.

My face turned red again. I giggled stiffly and said, "Shut up, Emmett."

He grinned triumphantly and leaned back in his chair, slinging an arm over Rosalie's shoulders. Rosalie stared longingly at Emmett, her blue eyes shining. Then she turned to me, flipped her golden hair behind her shoulder and said, "Did the guy even apologize to you?"

The question caught me off guard. I choked on my answer. "Uh..I don't think I gave him a chance to. And his name is Edward."

"Yea. Edward." said Rosalie. She crossed her legs and started to examine her nails.

Emmett turned to Rosalie. "Isn't Edward that kid that's had a crush on you for like, ever?" He laughed his cafeteria-shaking laugh.

Realization crossed Rosalie's face. Then she giggled, flashing her perfectly white teeth. "HA! That's right, he is!" Emmett laughed along with her, and I just sat there, staring at them. It was kind of mean to be making fun of someone just because they had a crush. Everyone has a crush. Well, everyone normal. I'm not normal. But I laughed along anyway.

My eyes gazed across the cafeteria, assessing the different groups clustered around the rounded tables throughout the room. It was filled with the normal cliques you would find in high school. The preps, goths, rockers, geeks, and loners.

Then there was us. And the Cullens.

We weren't any specific clique that fit into a neat little category. Neither were the Cullens. Rosalie and Emmett were the couple of school: pretty, popular, and perfect. They didn't hang out in any one clique. They talked to everybody. And me, I was a friend they picked up along the way. One that didn't fit in anywhere.

The Cullens were the opposite of Rosalie and Emmett. They didn't socialize with anyone but each other, unless forced to by the terms of a teacher or a project. Even though Alice looked like the exact kind if person to be a social butterfly, she sat quietly through school, the excitement in her eyes waiting to burst after the final bell rang. Edward looked like everyday was his own personal hell, and all he wanted was to be as far away from school as possible.

That look intensified whenever he was close to Rosalie.

I continued to scan the cafeteria, and I found that I was searching for the Cullens to see if Edward was getting ridiculed as much as I was. I found him and Alice across the cafeteria, sitting by the giant window that stretched across the entire wall. Alice was tapping her fingers lightly on the table, staring at Edward with sympathy in her eyes. Edward had his head resting on his hand, shoulders slumped.

He was in his personal hell. Again.


	2. Natural Disaster

**Chapter 2- Natural Disaster**

**(Chapter title came from "Natural Disaster" by Plain White Ts)**

**I forgot to mention this when I re-published my first chapter. I just wanted to say a big thanks to ****fly away tonight**** for helping me fix my tenses, which I've never been great at. You rock! =)**

EPOV

_She looked as beautiful as ever as she strolled onto the school grounds, golden hair flying behind her. Emmett was beside her as always, her arm linked through his. Her gaze flitted across the courtyard over to me. She smiled, letting her teeth gleam in the sunlight. I automatically smiled back, seeing as she had never given me the time of day before this. This was an utter miracle._

_She was smiling, at ME. There was no one else around me, not even my unbearably bubbly sister Alice. Which meant her smile couldn't be aimed at anyone else but me. Edward Cullen. The social outcast._

_But not today. Today I would get what I finally wanted. Her smile was the push I needed to go through with what I thought of earlier, this morning._

_I lifted myself from the picnic table outside the school, and walked briskly over to block Rosalie and Emmett's path. Rosalie stopped short, whereas Emmett wasn't watching where he was going and ran into me. I didn't budge, though. I was looking at her._

_I could see Emmett glare at me from the corner of my eye. "What do you want, freak? Get out of our way." he said in his threatening voice._

_I reluctantly pulled my gaze from the perfection of Rosalie's face, to turn to Emmett's broad figure. He looked expectantly at me, and when I didn't budge, he took a step forward._

_I stepped back about an inch, pulled my hand into a fist, and brought it up into his face as hard as I could. Which was harder than I realized I could manage. He stumbled backward, his hand covering his face in shock._

_I turned my attention to Rosalie, who was staring at me incredulously. I took her hand, and her eyes widened in surprise. "I want you to be mine, forever." I whispered. She smiled in response, and I took that chance to do what I'd been longing to do forever: kiss her. When our lips collided, I couldn't have been happier than in that moment. She was softer than I ever imagined, warm too. My hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me, and she snaked her hands up to my neck and locked her fingers together._

_After what felt like the greatest eternity of my life, we pulled away for some much needed air. When we pulled apart, I opened my eyes to smile at the gorgeous girl I had just confessed my feelings for._

_But Rosalie was not the girl I opened my eyes to, the girl I had just kissed with unbelievable passion. The girl was....Bella Swan?_

I jolted upright into a sitting position, hair messy and tangled from tossing in my sleep. I looked down at my hands, curled fiercely around the bed sheets, shaking. I tried to relax my hands, and they eventually uncurled from the sheets and moved to my sides to push me out of bed. I slowly made my way to the bathroom.

I slammed the bathroom door shut, causing the medicine cabinet and mirror on the wall to rattle. My head rested on the back of the door, and I shut my eyes.

Why in the hell did I dream about Bella Swan? I never even talked to her, and up until yesterday I hadn't even come within ten feet of her. It's not that I avoided her or anything, our lives just never crossed paths. Until yesterday, of course. So then, why, after just one day that didn't even involve a conversation with her, was I having a damn dream about her?

I punched the door once, then jumped into the shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once out of the shower, I strolled into the kitchen to find my father, Carlisle, sitting on a stool at the counter in the middle of the kitchen floor, reading the newpaper. He peeked around the edge of the paper and smiled at me. I smiled back, then got orange juice from the fridge. I chugged three giant gulps from the carton and replaced it back on the shelf. Alice chose that moment to come bounding down the stairs in light blue jeans and an intricately embroidered silvery top. "Morning boys!" she exclaimed.

Carlisle chuckled. "Morning, Alice. Have a good day at school."

I laughed humorlessly. "Yea. Sure." Then Carlisle folded up his paper and headed to his room to gather his supplies for the day. Alice flitted around the kitchen, messing with this and that. When she finally got bored enough, she said "Come on Edward, let's go to school!" I groaned in frustration, but grabbed my bag and headed out the door anyways.

Alice had somehow made it to my Volvo before I even saw her walk out the door, but that's probably because I was still drowsy and confused from the freakish dream. My engine came to life silently, then I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards another day in hell.

BPOV

Rosalie and Emmett sat at the same picnic table they did every morning. This morning, though, I wasn't in the mood to watch them throw themselves all over each other. Instead I hung out under one of the trees that dotted the school grounds. I set my bag down, then took off my jacket and laid it across the ground. I sat on my jacket (so as not to get my butt wet) and leaned against the tree trunk.

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my head rest against the trunk as well. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew a guy shaking my shoulder. "Hey, it's time to go into school. Wake up." he said. His voice was soft yet deep at the same time. I opened my eyes to see the guy staring at me questioningly. He had a pale complexion (like most of the people in Forks), messy blonde hair piled onto the top of his head, and striking hazel eyes that were flecked with gold.

He smiled when I finally opened my eyes, then straightened up and held out a hand to help me off the ground. I graciously took his hand and pulled myself up. I scooped up my jacket and bag then turned to him. "Thanks. I didn't realize I fell asleep."

He smiled again. "No problem." He stared at me. "You're Bella Swan right?"

I must have looked surprised, because he chuckled under his breath. "Don't freak out. Everyone knows Cheif Swan and his daughter."

I should have seen that coming. That's how everyone knew me. Cheif Swan's daughter. I forced out a small chuckle. "Ha. Yea that's me. Thanks again." I turned to walk into the school building, but then realized I didn't even know who he was. "Hey." I said turning to face him again. "What's your name?"

He smiled slightly. "Jasper." Then he walked passed me into the school.

"Well, thanks Jasper!" I yelled after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Biology. The most boring class on the planet. Mr. Banner, the biology teacher, had the kind of voice that would lull you to sleep after so much time.

Today, Mr. Banner was changing our seats.

I had been sitting next to Mike Newton in biology the entire semester, and now Mr. Banner decided that "the class needed a change."

So we all stood in the front of the room, while Mr. Banner walked around to each table, pointing at a seat and calling our names. "Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie..." he kept this up throughout the entire list of students. He got to the back of the room where there was a table on both the right and left sides, a total of four seats left. And four students left. Two of the students I didn't know. The third student was me.

And the fourth was Edward Cullen.

Mr. Banner walked to the table on the right side in the back, pointed to the aisle seat and called "Bella Swan." I clutched my books and strolled over to the table. Once I sat down, he pointed to the seat next to me and called the second name.

"Edward Cullen."

His face was blank as he made his way to the seat next to mine. He plopped down, letting his books make a loud smack on the table.

Mr. Banner called the last two names over to the last table, then went to the front of the room and put his new seating chart in the drawer of his desk. He turned to the blackboard, picked up some chalk, and started to draw something.

I wasn't paying attention. I knew more about this subject than the teacher himself. Instead, I pulled out a notebook and scribbling in it.

Edward cleared his throat next to me. I flinched in surprise, and looked at him. He was smiling a crooked smile. "Hi. I'm Edward. We um..ran into each other the other day."

"Yesterday." I corrected him.

"Right. Yesterday." his gaze flickered around the room. Then he looked back to me. "I just wanted to apologize for that."

I was shocked. I ran into him. Not the other way around. "Um, actually it was my fault. I'm really clumsy."

He chuckled slightly, then faced the front again.

EPOV

It was bad enough I had a dream about this girl that I hardly knew, but now I had to face her everyday in biology?

I sighed. I figured since I was going to have to talk to her every time we did a lab, I should clear the air. She was currently scribbling in her notebook, not paying any mind to the teacher. Biology was so simple to anyone with half a brain, and in that case all of the straight A and B students didn't have to listen in order to pass flawlessly.

I thought of a way to get her attention. The best I could think of was to fake a cough. She jumped a little when I did so, which made me laugh slightly. I smiled at her as best I could. "Hi. I'm Edward. We um..ran into each other the other day."

"Yesterday" she corrected. Her face was completely blank. This subject was probably boring her.

"Right. Yesterday." I decided the best way to say sorry while searching the room. I figured the straight forward approach was all I had. "I just wanted to apologize for that."

Her forehead creased in confusion and her eyes widened the tiniest bit. She hesitated on her answer. "Um, actually it was my fault. I'm really clumsy."

A girl that always puts the blame on herself. I chuckled to myself and turned to the teacher again. I knew she heard my laugh, because crimson blush crept onto her cheeks.

I spent the rest of the class period thinking of Rosalie.

**Well, thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it, and I'll update again after a few reviews. I mean, why bother updating if no one wants to read, right? If you all want to read more, say so in the reveiws. It would definitely make me happy. Criticism, in any form, is good.**

**Thanks.**

**~Ashleyy :-)**


	3. Skating Blind

**Author's note: sorry, i kept forgetting to put the disclaimer in here.**

**I don't own Twilight, or any of the Twilight characters. But if Stephenie wants to sell them to me, I'd gladly accept and then faint! But for now, I'm just using her characters for my own personal enjoyment. :-)**

BPOV

It started out like any normal Monday morning. I would wake up, take a shower, get dressed, blow dry my hair, and brush my teeth. Then I would go downstairs and eat breakfast. Charlie would be gone by then, he works long hours. By the time I'm finished my breakfast, I have around 15 minutes to get to school. It only takes me 5 minutes to get to school, though, so when I get there I walk over to Rosalie and Emmett, like always.

I did exactly that this morning. And normally Rosalie would start talking to me about something completely random, like some new outfit she wanted to buy.

This morning she didn't talk about something completely random. She didn't say anything at first, so I asked "What's up, guys?"

She was in the middle of smiling at Emmett, so when I talked she turned to me, her eyes bright. "Hey Bells!" she exclaimed. I laughed.

"Why so much enthusiasm?" I asked.

Rose giggled. "No specific reason. I'm just feeling bubbly. Last week passed so quickly. I can't wait for the weekend again!"

"Why?"

"Because it's the weekend!" she said, like I was supposed to already know. Emmett laughed as I rolled my eyes.

Then Emmett joined the conversation. "Let's do something this weekend, Rose." he paused and tapped his chin dramatically as Rose giggled. "I know! We could go....to the movies? Ice skating? Mini-golfing?" he started spitting out random ideas for the weekend.

Rose stopped him by flicking up her hand. She thought about it for a while, before finally choosing. "I think we should go ice skating. That sounds like fun!" I laughed.

"Good luck with that. I hope Emmett doesn't fall on his face." My voice was dripping heavily with sarcasm.

Rose looked at me like I was totally insane. "You're coming too, of course! Then you could actually see Emmett fall on his face!" Emmett smiled and rolled his eyes.

I shook my head. "No, no. It should just be the two of you. I don't want to be a third wheel."

Again, Rose looked at me as if I were insane. "You won't be a third wheel, you never have been! Come on Bells, please?"

I stood my ground. "No."

Rosalie sat in pouting thought for a couple minutes. Then she brightened. "Fine then, I'll just have to get you a date! There aren't any third wheels in double dating!"

My eyes widened in terror. Rosalie, getting me a date? "A BLIND date?" I asked, my voice quivering. Emmett chuckled at my obvious nervousness.

Rosalie flicked her wrist and gestured to me. "Well, of course a blind date!"

I stood up from my seat on the picnic table. "No way, Rose. No blind dates."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's not like I'll pick out some weirdo for you. You're coming with us either way."

"Then I'm going alone. Third wheel it is." I said as I walked away.

"You wouldn't be a third wheel!" She yelled after me.

RPOV

I watched as Bella walked away, irritated with me for wanting to set her up on a blind date. Why wouldn't she let me do anything nice for her? She hasn't gone out with anyone in like, 2 and a half years. It's about time she met someone.

Emmett sighed as we watched her walk away. "Are we really going to let her come by herself? I hate that she thinks she's a third wheel."

"Silly Emmett, you should know me better than that." I winked at him.

Emmett grinned my favorite goofy bear grin. "You're right, I do know you better than that." he said, trying to sound seductive. Personally, it was working.

I pushed back the urge to jump on him and kiss him and said, "So, who are we setting her up with?"

?POV

Okay I have to admit, I may be a guy, which means I'm supposed to be tough, but I about fainted when I saw Rosalie strut down the hallway straight towards me. She stopped when she reached me at my locker, and smiled. I pulled together a smile the best I could.

"Hi there" she said sweetly. Holy crap. She's talking to ME.

I choked on my words as they came out. "Hi, Rosalie."

She kept the smile on her face as she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well, I guess I'll get right to the point. I'm going ice skating this weekend. I was wondering if you possibly wanted to come."

I couldn't speak. My mouth went completely dry. Rosalie Hale, THE Rosalie Hale, just asked me on a date. Wait, it couldn't be on a date, she has Emmett right? I didn't care. Whether it was a date or not I was going to say yes, once I found my voice.

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a crackled croak. I could see Rosalie was trying to bite back a laugh. Instead of embarrassing myself again, I just nodded.

"Great!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I'll see you on Saturday, at 7. Be there." She smiled once more and turned on her heel. I watched her walk down the hallway until she turned a corner, heading towards her class.

I pressed my back against the lockers, closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I had a date with Rosalie Hale on Saturday. This was so much better than my dreams, because _she_ came to _me_. Emmett can't get in my way this time, either.

I could get through this week in pure bliss, excitement built up for Saturday.

BPOV

_BUZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!_

My phone vibrated as I walked into my room. I rushed over to it and saw the screen flash **Rose**. A text message.

'_We decided on Sat. at 7 for skating. dont be late!'_

I sighed. I really wasn't looking forward to this, blind date or not. I texted back:

'_do i really have to go? it wont feel like a date to you and emmett if i come along_'

I set my phone back down on my bed and grabbed my laptop. It took about 30 seconds to start up, and about 5 seconds after it was on, an instant message popped up.

_RoseyH52: of course you really have to go! and before you even say it, you're NOT a third wheel! it will still be a date when you come along ;-)_

I groaned and started typing back to her.

_BSwan91: i could just hide inside my room :-)_

_RoseyH52: then i will be forced to drag you by your pretty head of hair and into emmett's car_

I shivered. I could just imagine Rose doing that.

_BSwan91: you aren't going to let me get out of this, are you?_

_RoseyH52: you know me so well :-D_

_BSwan91: that scares me sometimes._

_RoseyH52: then i will leave you in your fear and see you at school tomorrow!_

_**RoseyH52 has signed off**_

I sighed in defeat. Rose wasn't the kind of person to give up easily. Shit, she wasn't the kind of person to give up at all. I swear, her persistence will be the death of me one day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the week passed by pretty quickly. Before I knew it, it was Saturday morning. Instead of waking up to the excessive ringing of my alarm clock, the faint sunshine streaming through my window slid under my lids to wake me. When my eyes finally fluttered open, I realized it was the day Rose, Emmett and I were supposed to go ice skating. I groaned and promptly buried my face into my pillow. If I locked my door and hid in here, Rose couldn't possibly drag me out. I smiled at the possibility.

I went with my better judgement and decided not to test Rose. She's definitely fierce when she's determined for something. And she seemed oddly determind to get me to go ice skating with her and Emmett. I rolled onto my side, and realized there was no more bed on that side. My sheets and I fell smack into my wooden floor.

A moment later Charlie came bounding down the hall and flung the door open. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a beaten up old t-shirt. He looked at me, eyes wild with concern. "Bella, are you ok?" he blurted as soon as he came in.

I stared up at him, with his hair messy and eyes full of sleep crusties. Then I started to giggle. It was muffled at first, but I got louder. I kept giggling until I just burst out laughing and rolled around the floor. "I'm...ha...fine....Dad...ha!" I said. My laughter kept getting in the way of my words. Charlie continued to stand there, impatiently waiting for me to finish my laughing fit. I eventually finished laughing, wiped the tears that formed in my eyes, and pushed myself off the floor. I put my sheets back on my bed, and sat on the edge. I faced Charlie, and said again. "I'm fine Dad. I just rolled off the bed."

Charlie chuckled. "I figured as much. Watching you laugh your ass off for no reason was just as hilarious as I bet you falling off the bed was."

I smiled. Charlie grinned and closed my door again. I heard him slump down the stairs. His recliner squeaked excessivley as he settled into it. I sat there a few more moments, then decided to get ready for the day. I glanced at the clock on my sidetable, 11:43 am.

I grabbed a towel from the hall closet and slugged over to the bathroom. I was going to drag this day on as long as I could. I didn't want the time to reach 7 pm. I had this sickly feeling that Rose went against what I said and gave me a blind date. If she did, I was going to murder her right in front of her boyfriend.

I washed my hair as slow as humanly possible. I did the same with the rest of my shower routine. I even rinsed and repeated washing my hair, which I never normally did. Looks like I was going to smell doubly like lilacs today.

I got out of the shower slowly, wrapping my hair in a towel as well as my body. Once back in my room, I pulled a pair of simple jeans from my dresser. I went to my closet and skimmed through my tops. I picked out a quarter sleeve shirt that was dark blue and had lighter blues swimming through it. The neck came down lower than any of my other shirts, but not enough to reveal anything. I also grabbed a grey hoodie, since it was chilly outside today, and it would probably be cold in the skating rink.

I pulled the towel from my hair, letting it fall down my shoulders. It didn't take long for my hair to dry as I walked around the house, occupying myself with random activites such as doing the dishes or pre-cooking Charlie's dinner for tonight and sticking it in the fridge. By the time I finished all my unassigned chores, it was 6:30. I went upstairs to fix my hair a little and used mouthwash again. When I was walking back to my room, my cell phone let out a shrill ring. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID: **Rose**.

I laughed softly and flipped my phone open. Before I could even get a simple "Hello" out, she said "Bells! We're coming to pick you up."

"Rose it's only 6:45. And I have a car of my own." I whined.

She just laughed at me. "Oh well. We're about to pull up outside your house. Get your butt outside!"

I sighed and closed my phone. I grabbed my hoodie and threw it over my head, then started down the stairs. I stopped at the front door and yelled to Charlie in the living room that I was leaving with Rose and Emmett.

"Okay, have fun Bells!" he yelled back to me. I threw open the door and walked out, finding Emmett's jeep outside my house. Rosalie had the window down to lean her head out and yell to me. "Hurry up, slow poke! We don't have all day!" I laughed and jogged the rest of the way to the jeep. I pulled open the back door and plopped inside.

"Are you reading to tear the rink apart?" Emmett said. I just rolled my eyes.

---------------10 minutes later----------------

The skating rink was actually out of Forks. Considering it's about the smallest town in the United States, it didn't matter much. It only took us 5 minutes to cross the city limits, and another 5 to get to the actual rink. When we got there Rose squealed in excitement and practically crashed through the door of Emmett's jeep. I chuckled and climbed out of the back seat.

The skating rink was huge on the inside. When you first walk in, there was a wide foyer with black carpeting. To the right were stairs leading down to a platform, where you rented your skates. There were also bathrooms on the platform, along with some benches. To the left, there were stairs leading down to another platform like the first, and these had snack/soda machines against the wall. You could walk through a set of double doors from either platform to get to the rink.

Emmett and I went to get our skates, while Rose grabbed Emmett's car keys to get something she forgot at the jeep. "Hello." said the lady behind the counter. "Size?"

"Uh..a 6." I said. The lady handed me the skates and I gave her 10 dollars. I went to one of the benches and kicked off my shoes. As I was slipping on the skates, Emmett waltzed over with his skates and took the spot next to me.

I heard Rosalie's heels clinking against the linoleum floor of the platform. I didn't bother looking up, as I was too focused on lacing up these stupid skates. Her heels clinked more than they needed to in order to get to the skate rental stand. The tips of her heels then appeared in front of my face.

I looked up to see Rose standing in front of me, smiling confidentally. "Hey Bells." she said.

I wrinkled my forehead in confusion. "Um, hi Rose? I just saw you like two seconds ago."

She laughed. "I know. I just came over to introduce you to your date."

Holy shit. Rose DID get me a blind date. I then finally noticed someone standing behind her, and tried to peek around her. She stepped out of my way and gestured towards the guy standing there, looking just as shocked and pissed off as I was.

Dammit, Rosalie Hale. I was SOO going to kill her after this.

She set me up with Edward Cullen.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please oh please leave a review! They make me very happy.**

**And, I could really use some people's help. Tell me what you think should happen on Edward's and Bella's date! PM me and let me know. I love getting ideas!**

**~Ashleyy**


	4. Killer Butterflies

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Twilight or any of the characters. But they have the honor of being in my story! Haha. Enjoy Chapter 4.**

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you like this chapter! It took me a while to write it, because of a serious case of writer's block. But, thanks to my lovely friend Danielle (crazylove95), she left a great review on my previous chapter, giving me a great idea.**

**Thanks Danielle, for killer butterflies!**

BPOV

I sat there on the bench staring at Edward, dumbfounded. My skates were only half laced, and I couldn't bring myself to finish. I leaped off the bench and grabbed Rosalie by her forearm. I yanked her over by the front doors and spun around to look at her. I must have looked pretty furious, because she took an involuntary step backward.

"Bells, please calm down. I just didn't want you thinking you were a third wheel." Her words became ragged, like she was frightened.

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down?!" I practically screamed at her. "I specifically told you NO blind date, no date at ALL! And you got me one anyway! And of all people!" I finished the last sentence quietly.

"What do you mean 'of all people'?" Rose asked, confusion crossing her face.

"You KNOW he has a major crush on you! I know that too! Why him?"

Rose scratched her head. "Bella, I don't know. I thought you two would have a good time together. You're both sort of quiet, well except for you right now. But that's besides the point. You two are alike."

"Whatever Rosalie." I spat back. I started to walk out the doors, but Rose caught my arm and spun me around to face her again.

"Look, Bella. You can't just walk out." she said, frustration showing heavily in her words.

"Oh yeah? Why can't I?" I challenged her.

"Two reasons." she stated simply. "One: you can't just leave Edward here by himself. That would be rude. And two," she pointed to my feet, where I still had on my half-laced skates.

I sighed in defeat. I could never win an argument with Rosalie. It just wasn't possible. Not with her persistence. And this was the day her persistence became the death of me.

I headed back to the platform with the skate rentals. Rose squealed and linked her arm through mine, dragging me back faster than the pace I was going. When we got to the platform, she unlinked her arm and headed over to Emmett. Her skates were by the bench waiting for her, so she started to put them on and lace up.

Subconciously, I looked around for Edward. He was sitting on one of the benches, the one farthest away from Rose and Emmett. He was slouching forward, his arms resting on his knees. His face showed complete frustration and hurt.

Figuring it was my job to at least show him a semi-good time, I went to stand in front of him. When I reached him, he looked up, confused. "You know, I'm not liking this any more than you are." he said darkly, and then went back to looking at his shoes.

"Let me guess, she asked you to come, and it sounded like she was asking you out on a date with her." I said, like it was totally obvious. His head snapped up to stare at me again. "Edward, I know you like her. We all know." I instantly regretted saying that, as embarrassment crashed over his features.

EPOV

What? I snapped my head back up at her in disbelief. She knew exactly how Rosalie's invitation sounded to me. The next thing she said killed me.

"Edward, I know you like her. We all know." Suddenly, I felt like I could throw up. She knew I liked Rosalie. All three of them knew I liked Rosalie. God, this was going to be the most awkward, terrible date of my life.

Bella sighed. "Look, I know you really don't want to be here. And I would say you can leave, but if you tried Rosalie might rip you to shreds just to get you to stay."

I chuckled and pressed my hands onto my knees to stand up. I might as well get this over with. I slipped my shoes off my feet and traded the normal 10 dollars for a pair of skates. Bella was finishing lacing up her skates just as I finished mine. We wobbled through the double doors.

Rosalie and Emmett were already on the ice, Emmett was barely able to stand up and Rosalie was twirling and jumping with absolute grace. There was a small set of bleachers directly outside the rink, so I headed over to them and plopped down. Bella stared at me confused, so I pointed to my skate. "I have to tighten it." She shrugged and walked over to the little opening that lead onto the ice. She set one foot on the ice, and steadied herself. Then she slowly brought her other foot out onto the ice. Her skates slid before she tried to move them, and she desperately gripped the wall for support. A small chuckle formed under my breath as I looked down and continued to tighten my skate.

When I finally finished with my skate, I got up carefully. I looked onto the ice to find Bella's hand gripped firmly onto the side wall, and she moved slowly around the ice. I made my way to the opening and quickly stuck both feet onto the ice. I moved too fast, and my skates came out from under me. My hand caught the wall before I actually fell, though, and I pushed myself up. I let go of the wall slowly, and pushed off with my feet one by one. This wasn't as hard as I thought. But it was for Bella. I cautiously skated across the ice. When I was halfway to Bella, her skate got stuck and she flew backwards right onto her butt.

I bit back my laughter and skated towards the fallen Bella. A small chuckle managed to escape my lips as I offered my hand to help her up. "Are you alright?" I said, chuckling again.

She stared up at me, her cheeks turning blood red. Then she smiled devilishly, and reached up to take my hand. Instead of trying to get up, she yanked down on my hand, causing me to fall face first on the ice. My whole face became freezing cold, and I could hear the hysterical laughter of Bella right next to me. I pushed up on my hands and glared fiercely at her. She caught my glare and smacked her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter. It didn't work. She dropped her hand from her mouth to clutch her sides and laugh loudly again. I couldn't help myself, I started to chuckle. Then I laughed too. People started to stare as we continued to laugh our asses off, but for some reason I didn't care.

Eventually, Rosalie came gliding over to us and stared like we were insane. "Are you two okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I couldn't muffle my laughter long enough to create a response. Bella spoke up instead. "Haha. Yea we're fine, Rose." Then she burst out laughing again. Rosalie shrugged and skated off to Emmett again. Emmett picked her up bridal style and spun around in an awkward circle, Rosalie giggling the whole time. I stopped laughing and glared after them.

My hands pressed down onto the ice and I pushed myself up. I turned to Bella, who was still sitting on the ice giggling. I sighed dramatically. "Well, are you going to make me fall again, or do I have to make you get up by yourself?" She stopped giggling and stared up at me, smiling.

"I won't make you fall again, promise." she said all too sweetly. I chuckled and offered her a hand again. She took it, and this time actually tried to get up. She was alot lighter than I thought, so it was easy to get her back up onto her feet. When she was standing, she wobbled, threatening to fall over again. I grabbed her elbows to steady her, then guided her to the wall so she could hold onto it.

"Uh, Edward. You can let go now." she said. I looked down and saw I was still holding her elbows, even though she already had a hold of the wall. I quickly dropped my hands.

"Sorry." I said, and started to skate forward. She skated next to me, wobbling every couple feet.

"See? I told you I was clumsy." she said, mid-wobble. I chuckled, remembering the time we ran into eachother. She colored red again, then pushed off with her foot and skated ahead of me.

BPOV

I tried to skate away to hide my blush, but it didn't work. My skate caught in the ice, AGAIN, and I started to fall forward. I shut my eyes and put out my hands to try to catch myself.

I never hit the ground. Instead, a pair of hands locked around my waist and pulled me up to my feet again. When I was securely standing, he dropped his hands quickly. Again, I felt my face turn red.

"Thanks." I mumbled. He smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You're-"

"EMMETT MCCARTY!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!" screeched a very pissed off Rosalie. She was skating fiercely towards Emmett, her hair and shoulders coated in ice shreds. Emmett was trying to, and sort of successfully, skating away in a frenzy. He circled the rink twice before stopping where Edward and I stood watching and laughing, then he went behind me and tried to use my tiny frame to hide his grizzly body.

"Help me Bella, I'm going to be attacked by a killer butterfly!!" he said in a tiny scared-boy voice.

"Did you just call your girlfriend...a killer butterfly?" I asked cautiously.

Emmett grinned while he answered. "Yes, because she's as pretty as a butterfly," his smile faded, "but when she's pissed, she will try to kill you!" he practically yelled.

At that moment, Rosalie had skated to the spot by the wall we were all standing, and crossed her arms. She raised an eyebrow expectantly, and narrowed her eyes. Emmett cowered behind me more, and I could've sworn I heard him whimper. I grinned devilishly and reached my hand behind me. I found Emmett's arm, and yanked on it as hard I could. He came tumbling from behind me, and landed on his side on the ice. He stared at me in disbelief, then reluctantly stared at Rose. She was in the same position, but she was facing where Emmett was lying on the ice. I couldn't help it anymore. I doubled over in laughter. I grabbed my stomach and threw my head back, my laugh echoing through the rink. Water formed at the corner of my eyes, but I didn't notice. I just kept laughing, all the while Rose was glaring at Emmett, Emmett was looking like he just saw a ghost (or in this case, a killer butterfly), and Edward was staring at me questioningly.

"I'm..I'm sorry Rosie. I was only kidding around. I-I didn't mean to mess up your gorgeous hair." he stuttered through his entire apology.

Rose's face softened. Her eyes shined a bright blue as a smile spread across her face. She squatted down in front of Emmett, and leaned down close. "That's all I wanted to hear. You're forgiven, Em." she said softly.

My laughter had slowed down by now, but I was still giggling every now and then. Edward was still staring at me, looking confused. But not at me. That confused me too. But whatever.

Emmett hopped off the ice and scooped up Rose. He tossed her over his shoulder and skated around, pumping his free arm in the air yelling, "I'm not getting killed by my pretty butterfly today!" Rose squealed and giggled and yelled for Emmett to put her down. He skated one lap around the rink, then finally set her down. She threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

EPOV

I wasn't expecting to be mesmerized by her laugh. I wasn't expecting to be mesmerized by anything about her. But I was. Her laugh....it was like music. When she was in hysterical laughter from the scene portrayed by Rosalie and Emmett, it echoed around the entire rink, singing in my ears. It sounded blissful to me, which was what put me into shock. I stared at her while she was laughing, confused out of my mind.

Then I noticed the way her hair fell gently around her shoulders. The way her smile shows all of her teeth when she laughs. The way she tilts her head back slightly when she bursts out laughing. And her eyes..they were the perfect shade of chocolate brown.

I internally slapped myself. What. The. Hell. ?

Am I falling for Bella Swan?

I sighed. Yea, I am.

**Oooo what's gonna happen?**

**I've decided that I'm not going to update again until this story reaches like 12 reviews. If it reaches 15, I'll do a double update!**

**So please please please review, they make me smile!**

**~Ashleyy**


	5. Sleepovers

**Disclaimer- I don't, and never will own Twilight. Unless miracles start to come true. :-)**

**Author's Note: I know I promised a double update, but this chapter took me longer than I expected. I'll have the next one up as soon as I can, though.**

BPOV

Despite what I had thought earlier that evening, I had a lot of fun on my blind date with Edward. Rose and Emmett put on a great show, one that made me laugh my ass off.

Edward was interesting, too. After the display we got from Em and Rose, and after he stopped staring off into space, we got around to talking about ourselves. I never thought my life was that interesting, but he strangely hung to my every word.

I learned that he plays the piano. He's been playing since he was 8. Amazing.

By the end of the night, I felt more comfortable around him then I did before. I think I could see myself becoming good friends with him. He's funny, smart, and dare I say it, pretty darn cute.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat on the edge of my bed, watching Rosalie prance around my room in a little victory dance. "I told you I told you I told you!!" she sang. "I kneeeew you would have fun! I kneeeew you would like Edward!"

I put up a hand to stop her. "Rose, I don't like him in a way I would want to date him. But yea, I like him as a friend."

"I don't care. You still like him. I told you I told you I told you!" she sang again. "You should let me set you up on blind dates more often!"

"Ha! NO!" I yelled as I laughed. Her dancing was getting ridiculous now. She was running in place and pumping her fists up and down, her face painted with a permanent smile. I just stared at her and giggled every now and then.

She finished up her ridiculous victory dance with a spin and a shake of her butt, then turning around to point at me and yelling, "I TOLD YOU SO!"

She let out a _huff_ of air, then plopped down next to me on the bed. I looked around the quiet room, thinking back to the hilarious evening just hours ago.

_HEY YOU! YES YOU! YOU HAVE A TEXT MESSAGE! COME LOOK AT THIS TEXT MESSAGE!_

I jumped when I heard my text message ring. I thought I had it on vibrate. Rose giggled at my ring, then reached to my end table and handed me my phone. I flipped it open.

_Had fun at skating. Was hoping you did too._

_-Edward_

I stared at my phone incredulously. Rose was reading over my shoulder, and she squealed. I glared at her. "Care to explain how Edward got my number?" I said.

She looked down, then played with her fingers. "Yea, that was me. I just kinda randomly gave it to him sometime during skating." I sighed and hit Rose playfully on the arm. Then I looked back to my screen and started to type a response.

_Yea, I had a good time too. It's nice hanging out with you. _

_-Bella_

Rose was reading over my shoulder again. "Awww" she said. I hit her shoulder again. We both fell back onto my bed and I sighed. Suddenly she jumped up and ran out of the room, bounding down the stairs. I sat up, staring after her in shock.

Charlie's gruff voice came from downstairs, and then I heard Rose squeal in delight. She bounded up the stairs again, then ran into my room and towards my closet. She started flinging clothes in my direction, hitting me in the face.

"ROSALIE HALE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Why are you tearing apart my closet?!"

She just kept going, throwing shirts here and there. She eventually chose three shirts, bringing them over to me and plopping them in my lap. "You're spending the weekend at my house! We have off school on Monday, so you're staying with me then too!" she squealed.

I laughed and went to grab my duffel bad from the top of my closet. Meanwhile, Rose was going through my dresser looking for jeans. I ran to the bathroom and got my toothbrush, hairbrush, and other toiletries. Then I stuffed them into my duffel bag while Rose was stuffing in three pairs of jeans and the shirts she picked out. "Rose, why three outfits? I'm only at your house for two days."

She laughed and continued her way around my room, searching for a pair of pajamas. "One of those is a 'just in case' outfit." she explained. She threw me my pajamas and I shoved them into my bag. We finished my packing in this sort of fashion.

I slipped into my shoes and grabbed my bag, bounding down the stairs. A yelled goodbye to Charlie came with a grunted response from him. As I was walking out to Rose's car, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I had remembered to put it on vibrate. I kept my pace as I flipped open the phone.

_I'm glad you had fun._

_Maybe we could do it again sometime....without Rosalie and Emmett?_

I dropped my phone and tripped on a stone, falling into the ground and my duffel bag tumbling away.

"Bella!" Rose yelled as she ran over to me. She giggled when she reached me. "Ah, still so clumsy."

I pushed up on my hands, trying to get off the ground. Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me up the rest of the way while picking up my phone as well. She glanced at the screen, then went to hand it back to me. But she snatched it away again to do a double take on the message. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. She slowly handed the phone back to me, then her face brightened tremendously and she started singing, "Edward likes Bella! Edward likes Bella!". Then she turned on her heel and skipped to my duffel bag, scooped it up, and skipped to her car.

I ran after her and caught her shoulder. "He does _not_ like me. Not like that. He likes_ you_ like that remember? Maybe that's why he doesn't want you there this time." I stopped and giggled. "You _distract_ him."

Rose rolled her eyes and continued to the car. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." she said nonchalantly. I sighed and hopped into the passenger seat.

"What should I tell him?" I asked Rose while we drove off to her house.

Rose laughed. "Tell him yes." she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why?" I countered.

"Because he likes you!" she half-yelled.

"But-"

"But nothing." she cut me off. "He likes you. And you may not know it, but I'm pretty sure you like him too."

I didn't bother aruging. No matter what I would say to her, she would insist she's right. I couldn't help that's she's so stubborn, and that I'm such a pushover when it comes to her. I sighed in frustration and crossed my arms, ending the conversation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't know what movie to pick!" Rose whined. We were in her giant living room, and she was going through her giant collection of DVDs, stored in a container below her wide screen television. I laughed at her frantic searching, trying to find the perfect sleepover movie. My legs started to fall asleep, so I got up and went to the kitchen to grab a soda. Her kitchen was huge, just like the rest of her house. It had a large counter lining two of the walls, and an island counter in the middle of the room, containing the stove. The fridge was to the farthest right of the kitchen, my destination. I pulled on the handle and a massive amount of light came pouring out. My eyes scanned the contents. There was enough food to have a feast! I finally found what I was looking for, Dr. Pepper. I grabbed two of them and headed down the long corridor back to the living room.

I could hear low music coming from the living room, then it got a lot louder. Once I got to the living room, the music was all I could hear. Rosalie was jumping up and down to the music, singing along to the words.

_I'm counting the days since I began to live without you_

_  
I'm covered in rain but it feels just like it's the sun_

_  
And it don't get me down, don't come around_

_  
You're better off leaving town_

_  
I'm fine here alone now without you_

I quickly set down our sodas and ran over next to her. Our fingers intertwined and we bounched back and forth, singing along to the chorus.

_Hey!_

_I'm screaming at you_

_Hey!_

_Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone_

_Hey!_

_I'm screaming at you_

_Hey!_

_Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better, better off without you_

Rosalie stopped singing, letting me take the second verse.

_You're stuck in a world and make believe that I can see it_

_I gave it a chance, she must be crazy not to leave_

_You're never gonna bring me down, don't come around_

_You're better off leaving town_

_I'm fine here alone now without you_

We sang the chorus together again.

_Hey!_

_I'm screaming at you_

_Hey!_

_Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone_

_Hey!_

_I'm screaming at you_

_Hey!_

_Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better, better off without you_

Rosalie did the third verse, her high soprano voice an octave higher than the artist's voice. I listened while swaying my hips.

_Giving it up, now you're taking away_

_All of the time, now get out of my way_

_Never been lost in anyone, it's me they want_

_Without you I'm insane_

_So hear me now, screaming out your name_

I joined in again at the chorus. Rose spun around, bringing me with her.

_Hey!_

_I'm screaming at you_

_Hey!_

_Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone_

_Hey!_

_I'm screaming at you_

_Hey!_

_Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better, better off without you_

We laughed and swayed around again, singing the end together.

_Better off without you_

_Cause I'm better off without you_

_I'm screaming at you_

_Hey!_

_Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better, better off wïthout you _

We laughed and plopped down onto the couch as the next song came on. I leaned my head back on the couch, laughing. "We haven't done that in a while." I said.

"Yea." Rose agreed. "It was fun."

I smiled and got off the couch. The sodas were still on the shelf I set them on when I came in. I grabbed them and handed one to Rosalie, while popping the top on my own. I chugged down three large gulps, then set it on the end table next to her couch. Rose took a large gulp, then set hers down next to mine. Her eyes flickered for a moment, then she turned to me. "Bella! You never answered Edward's text!"

I laughed and pulled out my phone. "What should I say?" Her finger tapped her chin thoughtfully, then she looked at me like I was insane.

"I already told you to say yes!"

Another giggle escaped my lips as I began to press the keys on my phone.

_Sounds good. But no skating. I don't want to fall a million times again._

Rose, once again, was reading over my shoulder. She giggled at my reply, then proceeded to the DVD bucket again.

She finally decided on "A Walk To Remember." The DVD slot slid open as Rose popped the disk out of the case, then plopped it into the slot. She dragged her knees across the carpet, making her way to the couch and crawling up on it. I giggled, she looked like a toddler.

As the opening credits began, my phone buzzed. I paid no mind, but Rose elbowed me, urging me to look at it. I rolled my eyes and flipped open the phone.

_Then where would you want to go?_

Rose was paying attention to the movie now, cursing under her breath to the people that bully the diseased girl.

_Why don't we decide on when first._

I shut my phone and set it on the arm of the sofa. The sofa was incredibly comfortable and soft, so I pulled my legs up and put my feet towards Rose, crossing my ankles and laying back on the couch.

"Ew! Get your feet away from me!" Rosalie shrieked. She tried to push my feet away with her arm, but I moved and stuck it in her face. She screamed and grabbed the pillow on the other side of her and threw it at my face. I yelped as the pillow hit me right in my nose, then sat up, holding the pillow above my head.

"Ha! Now you have no weapon!" I yelled. Her eyes widened, then she jumped off the couch and ran to the other side of the room, frantically searching for a pillow. I hopped off the couch as well and ran after her. She ran into the kitchen and behind the island counter. I went to the other side of the counter, calculating the best way to get over there without her getting away. My eyes drifted around the kitchen, then fell on the counter itself again. I grinned evilly and took two big steps back, then ran full speed and jumped onto the counter, sliding across the surface. Rose screamed again and ran to the living room again. I was still sliding across the counter at full speed, unable to stop. The edge was coming closer, and before I knew it I was on my butt on the kitchen floor. I yelled out in pain as Rosalie came rushing in. I could tell she was trying to hide her laughter as she grabbed my arm and helped me up.

"Are...you...o-ok Bells?" she said, unable to control her laughter anymore. She clutched her stomach with one hand while still having one hand on my arm.

I glared at her as I answered, "No, I fell on my ass and it really hurts."

She couldn't control it anymore. Both her hands clutched her stomach as she slid to the ground in hysterical laughter. My continuous glares made her laugh harder. This continued for about 10 more minutes before she got off the floor, still laughing, and ran to the living room. I walked after her the best I could, considering my butt was still stinging from the fall.

When I got to the living room, Rose had my cell phone pressed to her ear, giggling into it while she tried to muster out some words. I groaned, shuffled over to where she was standing, and crossed my arms.

"Who are you talking to?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

She looked at me and grinned evilly, then looked away. "Oh, no one" she said. She giggled again.

I rolled my eyes. "You know, if you just wanted to talk to Emmett, you could have used _your_ cell phone."

She looked at me again with the same evil look on her face. "I'm not talking to my boyfriend, I'm talking to _yours_!" she yelled the last word.

I could feel my face turn bright red. "He's NOT my boyfriend!" I yelled. Then I sprinted after her. She screamed and tried to run, but I pounced on her back and locked one arm around her neck, trying to grab the phone with the other arm. She laughed and yelled into the phone, "Help me Edward I'm being attacked by your girlfriend!"

"STOP IT!" I screamed at Rose. My hand finally reached the phone, yanking it from Rose's grasp. She pushed me off her back, then with a triumphant smile plopped down onto the couch.

I sighed and put the phone to my ear. "H..Hello?" I asked cautiously. There was someone chuckling on the other line, then a light sigh.

"Hello. Bella?" came a deep, velvet voice.

I laughed slightly. "Yeah. It's Bella. Edward?"

Another soft chuckle. "Yes, Bella." A short pause, then another chuckle. "I heard you made quite the slip earlier. Tell me, was it fun surfing across the counter?"

My face heated. I was blushing, I knew it. I was just glad we weren't talking in person. "Heh. Yeah it was actually kinda fun. Except for when I hit the ground."

He chuckled again. I felt my face grow even hotter. "So, don't mind Rosalie and all her boyfriend/girlfriend crap. She's trying to get a rise out of me." I said all too quickly.

"Well, it sounded to me like she got the rise she was looking for." he said softly.

"Oh, y-you heard all of t-that?"

"It was pretty loud." he stated simply.

"Oh." I said dumbly.

Rose went back to watching the movie, which was at the part where the diseased girl and the cool guy had to do a play together. The girl was singing her song.

"Well, since we're already talking," he hesitated before continuing, "do you want to decide when to hang out again?"

I looked down to my feet, thinking. "Well, I'm spending the weekend at Rose's right now."

Another light chuckle came from the other end of the line. "Yes, I figured that."

"I'm free next weekend." I said quickly.

There was breathing on the other end. "Hmm...." he trailed off.

"Saturday?" I suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Another light chuckle. "A surprise."

"But I hate sur-" Click.

I stared at the phone in disbelief. I hate surprises. I never did well with them. A sigh escaped my mouth as I closed my phone and plopped onto the couch next to Rose.

"Someone's got a date next Saturday." Rose stated matter-of-factly, keeping her eyes glued to the movie. The really snobby group of kids just handed out flyers of the diseased girl's head on a stripper's body.

"It's not a date. We're friends, and we're hanging out." I shot back at her.

Rose shrugged. "I say it's a date."

I groaned. It's not a date, I told myself.

But, did I want it to be?

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! And please oh please leave a review. My goal right now is....25. I'll still post Chapter 6 like I promised. But for 7 to come, I'd like to reach 25. Please and thank you!**

**~Ashleyy**


	6. Pizza Tuesday

**Disclaimer- Nope, still don't own Twilight.**

**Author's Note- Here's Chapter 6, as promised. I'm really sorry it took so long to put it up. I couldn't find the inspiration to write. But here it is, finally!**

I walked outside to find a menace attatched to my truck. Great.

I stomped my way over to the damned flat tire and knelt down. It was completely deflated. Charlie was already gone, so how would I get to school?

A frustrated sigh came with my next breath. Walking would have to my transportation, even though I would be late.

I shrugged my bag further onto my shoulder and headed down the street at a pace too fast for someone as clumsy as me. An unlucky stone would find its way to my feet occasionally, making me lose my footing.

7 minutes and I was one fourth closer to the school. I kicked a bystanding rock and tried to walk faster. At this pace, I was bound to be at least 10 minutes late.

Right as I was grumbling to myself, a silver Volvo came whizzing past me. It stopped short around 3 yards ahead of me, then backed towards my direction. I stared in confusion as the Volvo came to a stop beside me. The window rolled down to reveal a crooked smile and shining emerald eyes.

"You're going to be late if you stay at that pace," Edward said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and started walking again. "Truck had a flat tire." I stated, keeping my pace.

"Sounds like a rough morning." he said. I didn't bother turning my head to look at him. I had a feeling he was smirking again. I just rolled my eyes again and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

I heard Edward sigh. I couldn't help but to turn my head. He was looking at me expectantly, his face still slightly smug.

"I'm not going to keep pace with you all the way to school, Bella." he said, irritation creeping into his words.

"Then don't." I retorted.

Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair and turned to look at me again. "Get in the car, Bella." he said softly.

I stopped walking and looked at him, my eyebrows raised. "What?"

"I'm...giving you a ride to school." he spoke slowly, like speaking to a child. I had to bite my tongue to keep from cursing at him for talking to me like I was stupid.

"If you don't get in the car now," he said, making his voice menacingly low. I shivered as he continued, "I'll have to take drastic measures."

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically. "What are you going to do? Threaten to drag me by my hair like Rose?"

His eyes glimmered when I said Rose's name. I felt a sharp poke in my stomach.

He regained himself quickly and said, "You never know." His eyebrows waggled slightly.

I giggled and pulled on the handle of the passenger door. My bag settled onto my lap as I realized something.

"Don't you have a sister?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "More like a pixie. Her name is Alice and she's sick today."

"Oh." I said dumbly.

"Yeah." he shook his head and chuckled. "Now please close your door."

I reached for the handle and pulled it shut. No sooner did it lock into place that we sped off towards school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We reached school within the next 5 minutes. The car was filled with awkward silence, me gripping the seat desperately and Edward driving with a slight smile on his lips.

"You drive like a maniac." I breathed as we pulled into the parking lot. I looked next to me at the driver's seat, but there was no one there. I turned the other way to find Edward opening up my door, holding out a hand for me.

"I'll have you know, I've never gotten a ticket." he said, the same smug smile pasted on his face. His emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he held his hand out expectantly.

I stared at his hand, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. "Are you asking me to tip you?" I said with a quick nod at his hand. "Because I only have enough money to buy lunch."

His eyes got wider, then he ran his hand through his hair and laughed loudly. "Silly Bella." he said quietly. His hand came down to where mine were resting in my lap, and took one of my hands while lifting my bag with his other hand. I felt a shock of electricity jolt through my hand when I touched him. It took me by surprise, causing me to jump and hit my head on the doorframe of the car and fall back into my seat. I stared up at Edward, who was looking at his hand in shock. He examined his hand a few moments more, then stared hard at the car. Finally, he turned back to me, his face soft and confused.

"Static electricity?" he questioned. Oh crap. He felt it too. I could feel my face visibly turn dark red as I stared at the ground and nodded slightly.

He chuckled nervously and stepped to the side of the car, gesturing for me to get out. I got out this time without hitting my head and closed the door shut. Edward and I walked through the parking lot, eyes staring at us from all directions. I turned red and bit my lip, I didn't like this attention.

Edward walked swiftly beside me, being careful not to touch me again. He looked like he was in his own world, staring straight ahead, his eyes glazed over.

We reached the main school building, so I stopped and turned to him. He still had my bad slung over his shoulder. "It's a couple minutes before school starts." I said quietly.

His eyes lost its glaze and he came back to earth. He turned to me and smiled, handing me my bag. "Then I guess you should go find Emmett and Rosalie." he choked on his words when he said Rosalie's name. Again, I felt that sharp poke in my stomach. I really wanted to talk to him instead, but I couldn't find the words to say it. Instead I just went along with his words.

"Yea..I guess so." I whispered.

"I'll..see you in Biology." he said. He smiled a goodbye, then turned on his heel and walked the opposite direction.

I didn't look for Rosalie. She found me. She came running up to me with a giant grin on her face. "Isabella Marie Swan!" she half-yelled. "I saw you get out of Edward's car, and walk up here with him!" She tried to look serious, but couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "Care to explain?"

I sighed. I knew she would do this. "My truck had a flat tire. I started walking to school, and he passed by in his car. He offered to give me a ride."

Rose grinned from ear-to-ear, her eyes brightening. I glared back at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but I put up a hand to stop her.

"No, Rose." I stated. "Don't start."

She sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Fine." she said flatly. Just then, the bell rang, signaling it was time for homeroom. I waved goodbye to her and walked towards my class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The lunch bell rang, filling the hallway to the brim with students all heading in the same direction. I walked along with the crowd, praying not to get run over. I was shoved a couple of times by students hussling to get there first. It was pizza Tuesday.

I finally reached the cafeteria and took my place in line. The school's pizza always had too much grease on it, so I never bought it. Today, I just bought a bottle of water. I paid the cashier lady for my water and scanned the lunch room. I found Rose and Emmett at our usual table, and started to walk towards them. Then I remembered that Alice was sick today.

I turned my head and there was Edward at the far end of the room, by himself.

I crossed the room to his table and stood in front of the seat across from him. "Do you want to come sit with us today?"

Edward looked up at me, then laughed humorlessly. "Thanks. But I'd rather not." He went back to staring down at the floor.

I sighed and pinched a piece of hair between my fingers. My eyes roamed the cafeteria again, finding Rose's table. She was staring at me with a look of anger, confusion, and shock. Then she gestured with her hand for me to come to their table. I bit my lip, then slightly shook my head and turned back to Edward.

"Then," I took a deep breath and looked down at the table. "Can I sit here?"

His head came back to stare at me with his emerald eyes. They sparkled in the crappy school lighting. "If you really want to." he said quietly.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and sat down. Edward dropped his gaze again. My fingers traced the lines across the water bottle as I pondered on what to say.

When I couldn't think of anything, I opened my water and took a large drink. My throat made a loud _gulp_ as I swallowed. Edward chuckled from across the table, bringing his gaze up to look at me again. A small smile touched his lips as he said, "Thirsty?"

I raised an eyebrow and let the corners of my mouth pull up. "Very." I answered. As I took another sip, Edward brought his hands above the table and laced his fingers together, resting them on the table. Instead of dropping his gaze again, he continued to stare at me. Awkward much?

He chuckled again as I felt my face heat up. This time my gaze dropped down to my water bottle. I grinned and stuck two fingers into my water, then brought them out and flicked my fingers in Edward's direction. The water droplets hit his nose and cheeks, and he jumped back surprised. He glared and I glared back, but a smug smile still lingered on my face.

"You'll pay for that." he said seriously. I just raised an eyebrow and stared back at him. His face eventually softened and he dropped his eyes again.

I took another drink of water before speaking. "So," I said. I put the cap on my bottle and set it on the table. My hands came to rest on the table as I continued. "Are you planning on telling me what we're doing on Saturday?"

He leaned back in his chair, smugness tracing along his features again. "I already said, it's a surprise."

"You haven't decided yet, have you?" I asked.

His smug face fell. Ha. Caught. It was my turn to be smug.

"I didn't think so." I said, taking another sip of water.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but was interuppted by the bell. Lunch was over. I got up from my chair and walked to the trash can, tossing my water bottle in. I started towards the exit, but someone caught my arm.

"Hey." came Edward's velvet voice. "We both have Biology next. Why not walk together?"

I tensed up and felt my face turn red. I tried to hide behind my hair as I answered. "Um, I have to stop by my locker and get my books."

He chuckled. "Then I'll come with you."

"O-okay." I said. With that he smiled and walked out of the cafeteria, letting me lead the way to my locker as he trailed slightly behind. I tried to make my locker stop fast, buy my clumsy fingers fumbled endlessly with the dial. I just couldn't concentrate with Edward standing there, patiently waiting. I heard him chuckle as I failed for the third time at opening my locker. My face blushed furiously as once again my fingers gripped the dial firmly and tried to turn.

"Would you like some help?" came a voice right next to my ear. I shrieked and turned around to find Edward right behind me now.

"You were just over there," I said, pointing the a few feet away next to me. "How did you get behind me?"

"I move quietly." he stated simply. "Now do you want help or not?"

"I'm fine." I muttered as I turned to my locker again. I grabbed the dial and turned slowly this time, focusing on the numbers as I pressed in at the right notches. As I pressed in the final number, I tried to pull the door open. Nothing. I yelled in frustration and raised my hand to punch the damned metal bitch.

A hand caught my arm right as I launched my hand forward to my locker. The hand spun me around and I was met with the same pair of shining emerald eyes as this morning. They bore into mine, voicing concern and amusement.

"Just let me help you, okay? You could break your hand punching your locker." he spoke with an entertained look lying gently across his face. I grumbled something incoherent as I stepped aside and let him play with the lock.

"Combination?" he said politely, staring at me for an answer.

I crossed my arms and leaned my back against the other lockers as I mumbled the combination. "42-3-25"

Edward got it open on the first try and stepped aside to let me get my books. As I searched around my tidy locker a thought hit me. "You're not...going to break into my locker or something now that you know the combination are you?"

He chuckled from beside me and stuck his hands into his pockets. "I would hardly call it breaking in if you know the combination."

I slammed my locker shut and turned to stared at him bemused. He would really take advantage of my trust like that? I continued to stare at him as he stared back, his hands in his pockets and his face desperately trying to stay serious. Before long, a smile cracked on his face and he burst into laughter. I glared at him more, thinking he was laughing at the fact that I was dumb enough to give him the combination. I huffed in frustration and walked furiously towards Biology, which sadly enough I had with Edward. He trailed after me, taking his seat as I did at our lab table. Right as Mr. Banner started talking, he leaned over and put his mouth close to my ear, whispering, "You really think I would break into your locker and take something?"

"It's hardly breaking in if you know the combination." I mocked him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy bronze hair. Then he leaned over again, his lips grazing my ear as he spoke, "I would never steal from you. I promise, Bella."

I shivered at the touch of his lips to my ear. He pulled away, mumbling a quick apology for whatever he thinks he did. I just smiled, letting him know he was forgiven. His face lit up with his crooked smile, and I felt myself melt a little.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Isabella Marie Swan!!"

I cringed. I knew that voice. And when that voice used my full name, I was in trouble. Deep trouble.

I walked even faster to the car lot, hoping to get there before she caught up with me.

It was a lost cause.

Her hand gripped my shoulder before I could even search for my truck. I sighed and turned around. "What is it Rose?" She stood there, her arms crossed and tapping her foot. But she didn't look pissed, just...expectant.

"Lunch." she said simply.

I sighed again. I knew this was what she wanted. I took a deep breath, bracing my explantion. "His sister Alice was sick today so when I offered for him to with us he declined and I thought it would be rude to let him sit by himself so I decided to sit with him today." I said in a rush. I panted at the loss of breath and sucked in a load of air.

Rose giggled at me, probably because my face turned slightly blue, as I was running out of air. I glared at her and crossed my arms, while she just smiled back. I knew what she was thinking.

"You like-"

"DON'T!" I yelled. I knew it. I knew she was going to say that. "Don't even say it."

Rose just rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to me. I waved back, then turned to the car lot. I searched for my truck, when a thought hit me.

My truck was at home with a flat tire.

Crap.

Rose must have remembered the same thing, because she came running up to me. "Bella! Do you want a ride home?"

I pondered her offer for a moment before finally answering, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll walk, I could use the fresh air."

Rose gave me a look that said _Are you sure?_ I just giggled and nodded. She shrugged and walked back over to her car, where a very impatient Emmett was tapping his foot. When Rose was within arm's reach, he grabbed her into an embrace and attacked her lips. Rose giggled and put her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

I sighed and turned away from the love fest, making my way home. The brisk Forks air brushed against my cheeks, and I breathed in deeply. The wind flowed against the trees, creating a rustling sound that resembled whispering. I let out the breath I took, then let a tiny smile appear on my face. I pulled my bag farther onto my shoulder and kept up my pace towards home.

EPOV

I thought my heart would stop when she asked to sit with me. I know it's harsh, but after that moment I was happy that Alice stayed home sick. I hated that I couldn't think of anything to say to her other than "Thirsty?". I had internally slapped myself for that.

I was pretty sure I was going to explode with laughter when she actually thought I would steal from her. And the blush that rose on her cheeks as she glared at me furiously, just made it all the more funny. When we reached Biology, I had apologized for making her think that. Her smile made me hope she forgave me.

Saturday was approaching agonizingly slow. The excitement built up inside of me wasn't something I was used to. It wasn't exactly a date, but to me it felt like it.

Now if only I could figure out where to take her....

"Edward, is that you?" a small voice croaked from upstairs, pulling me out of my thoughts as I came in the front door of our house.

I chuckled and yelled back, "No Alice, it's not Edward. I'm a burglar coming to rob your house!"

The little pixie then appeared at the top of the stairs in her pajamas and a light purple robe, her hair a bed ridden mess and a ball of tissues clutched in her hand. She gave me a pointed glare. "You're so not funny."

"You're right. I'm a riot!" I said as I kicked my shoes off and headed towards the kitchen. Alice lagged behind me, plopping down on one of the stools and laying her head on the marble counter. The fridge poured out unecessary light when I swung open the door to grab a Dr. Pepper. I asked Alice if she wanted anything to drink, and she just grunted and shook her head.

"Oh, and sorry you had to sit by yourself at lunch." she said quietly.

The fiz bubbled around in my throat as I swallowed. "Actually, I didn't sit by myself."

Alice perked up a little and brought her head off the counter. She stared intently at me, waiting for me to go on. I tried not to spit out my drink, as her stares were absolutely hilarious. When I calmed down enough to speak, I tried to sound as nonchalant as I could. "Bella sat with me today." I groaned internally. That didn't sound nonchalant at all. I sounded like a little kid, excited out of his wits about his new bicycle for Christmas.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Alice asked in disbelief. I only nodded. "The one you got set up with last weekend?" I nodded again. She shrieked louder than I thought a sick pixie could, then she crossed her arms and smiled smugly.

"It's not that big of a deal." I said quietly. "But, we have plans this Saturday."

"When was that decided?"

I hung my head, preparing for the attack that was Alice. "Last weekend."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!?!?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She jumped up from her stool and slapped me across my head. I flinched at the impact, feeling the sting as soon as her tiny hand came slamming into my head. My hands came up to protect my head in case she decided to continue.

"What the hell Alice?" I yelled.

"You should have told me you had another date with her!" she yelled back.

"It's not a date." I said, saying the word _date_ very quietly.

"Psh. Yea and the sky isn't blue." she said sarcastically. "So, where are you taking her?"

I shrugged. She just rolled her eyes and plopped down onto her stool again, resting her head against her hand. We sat there for a long while, me thinking about where to take Bella, and Alice thinking about only God knows what.

Suddenly Alice perked up again, her head coming off her hand as she sat up straight. A giant grin spread across her face as she turned to stare at me. I suddenly got very scared. That grin meant she had something planned. And knowing Alice, that something had to do with me.

"I know where you're taking Bella."

**Phew! This chapter just took me absolutely forever to write! I could never find the right inspiration to think of something, but one day it just hit me and I started typing until my brain emptied out onto the screen.**

**So, Alice has an idea of where Edward should take Bella for their 'not date'. Where do you think it is?**

**Click that pretty green button and tell me!**

**~Ashleyy**

**P.S. Oh, and remember that 25 reviews is my goal before I put up chapter 7!**


	7. So There's This Guy

**A/N: Wow, I'm really sorry this took so long. I kept getting stuck on how to continue. But this is my longest chapter yet.**

**Okay, well I want to say a giant thank you to dreamer1901. She recommended this story in two of her stories. She's completely awesome, and you should go read her stories. My personal favorites are In a World of Actors and 2 Weeks in Detention.**

**So, go read them because she's awesome.**

**Now, here's Chapter 7! (Link of the boat in my profile)**

BPOV

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. The classes were boring, lunch was the usual with Rose and Emmett, and Edward and I talked through most of Biology.

Now it was Saturday morning, and I had plans with Edward. Rose kept saying it's a date, and then I would argue with her to no end that it wasn't. Typical Rose and I.

_You taught me how to hate you and I was so in love. When I tried to save us it was not enough._

My alarm clock rang out with "This is How It Feels". I just continued to stare up at the ceiling, like I had been for an hour and a half before my alarm even went off.

I sighed. The nerves were getting to me.

My hand eventually found the button on top of the clock and pushed down. I slung my feet over the side of the bed and pushed myself up. Once I was out of the tangled mess of bed sheets and such, I dragged myself across the hall and into the bathroom. There I took a shower, letting the warm water unravel the tension in my muscles. The room filled with the sweet scent of strawberries, the smell of my shampoo.

I finished up my shower and wrapped a towel around myself, shuffling back to my room. Downstairs was silent, so I assumed either Charlie was still sleeping or he went in for work today.

There was a sharp bang at the door. Someone was here. I prayed it wasn't Edward, because he would have been super early. "Coming!" I screamed. I ran around my room and threw on a pair of sweat pants and the first shirt I could find, which happened to be a white tank top.

I ran downstairs and threw the door open to reveal a tall slender figure with long, flowing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

I chuckled. "Hi Rose. What brings you here?"

She grinned and brushed passed me. "Today's your date with Edward, silly!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's NOT a date!" I yelled. She flinched back in surprise. "And that still doesn't answer my question."

Rose flipped her hair behind her shoulder and walked towards the stairs. "I'm here to help you get ready!"

I gulped and sighed. I should have seen this coming. I hunched my shoulders in defeat and followed Rose up the stairs.

EPOV

It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. It was perfect for what I had in mind today. Well, what Alice and I planned together. It came in handy sometimes to have a smart pixie as a sister.

I hummed to myself as I pressed harder on the gas pedal of my Volvo. I chuckled to myself at Bella's comment earlier in the week. I drive like a maniac, yea right.

My foot eased on the gas pedal as I got closer to Bella's house. If Chief Swan saw me speed into their driveway, I know it would definitely not be a pretty sight.

Her house came into sight, and I eased into the driveway. The police car that belonged to Chief Swan wasn't there, so I assumed he was at work today.

The warm air swirled into the car when I pushed open the door. I jogged up to the front door, and knocked twice. There was rustling inside, then two voices yelling back and forth. The door swung open to reveal a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

"Hi Edward," Rosalie said sweetly. I only smiled in response. "Bella should be down soon," she said. Then she stepped aside, letting me come in. I stepped cautiously through the threshold, standing there awkwardly.

Rosalie turned to me, smiling. "I'll just be right back." Then she darted up the stairs.

"Bella! Get your ass down those stairs right now!" came the muffled yell of Rosalie. I could hear Bella yelling in response, but I couldn't make out the words she was saying. I sighed. Did she not want to spend today with me?

I walked to the bottom of the stairs and leaned my head forward. I yelled, "You know, I can leave if you really don't want to go out today."

"NO!!!!" came two voices. I jumped back startled. So she did want to come out with me today? I grinned widely. About thirty seconds later, Bella came down the stairs. I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing light skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top, and dark blue ballet flats. Her hair fell around her shoulders perfectly.

She was beautiful.

Bella continued down the stairs with a nervous look on her face. When she caught my gaze, her eyes instantly brightened and she sped up her pace down the stairs. On the second to last step she tripped, flying right towards me. She fell into me, so I locked my arms around her waist so that we both didn't go tumbling into the ground. Her arms clasped around my neck as I caught her, and she let out a huge breath. We stood like that longer than we needed to.

As if Bella read my mind, she jumped off of me and smiled apologetically. "Sorry," she whispered.

"You two get out of here and go have fun!" I heard Rosalie yell from the top of the stairs. Bella turned around and smiled at Rose, then turned back to smile at me.

"Shall we?" I asked, using an old fashioned accent. She giggled and nodded. I offered my arm for her, and she took it graciously. We walked out the door and to my Volvo.

"So, where are we going?" Bella asked. I chuckled and gave her a sideways glance. She groaned and rolled her eyes, knowing I wouldn't tell her.

Right after we pulled out of her driveway, my phone rang. I grumbled and fished it out of my pocket, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed. I turned to Bella slightly to give her an apologetic look. She smiled in response and continued to stare forward.

"Hey smart one! You left your wallet at the house!" came the voice of my aggravating pixie of a sister. "You might want to come get it!"

"Fine Alice. I'll be there shortly," I said quickly and snapped the phone shut. "Damn pixie," I mumbled to myself.

"What?" came the soft voice of Bella beside me. She turned to look at me, curiosity burning in her eyes.

I sighed and forced a smile. "I left my wallet at the house. I have to run back and get it."

"Uh oh. You're spending money on me?" she asked, worry and anger creasing her forehead. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and I couldn't help but smile at how wonderful she looked like that. I merely nodded my head. She huffed and crossed her arms, staring out the side window.

A loud giggle escaped my lips before I could stop myself. "You know, you have to let people spend money on you sometimes." She just hunched her shoulders and shook her head viciously. I laughed again before turning my attention back to the road, right as we were pulling up to my house.

I jumped out of the car and leaned down in the doorway. "I'll just be right back," I said before running into the house. I jogged through the door and looked around for Alice. "Alice!" I yelled. "Where's my wallet?"

"Kitchen counter," came Alice's reply as she flew out the front door.

BPOV

I watched Edward run into the magnificent white house to retrieve his wallet. Ugh. Wallet. That meant money. Money spent on me. I almost gagged at the mere thought of it.

No sooner did Edward run into the house, that a black haired blur came flying out. I watched wide-eyed as the blur came straight for the car. It stopped in front of my side of the car and the door flew open. I peered out to see a tiny looking girl with black spiky hair. Edward's sister, Alice.

She bent down and extended her hand to me. "Hi Bella! I'm Alice!" she said in an excited tone.

I laughed and shook her hand. "Hi Alice. I've seen you around before. It's nice to meet you."

She giggled then leaned into the car and gave me a light hug. "We're just going to be the best of friends!" she exclaimed. I leaned back, shocked at the un-normal enthusiasm of this pixie-like girl. Right as I was about to respond, Edward came storming out of the house.

"ALICE!" he roared.

She spun around and inclined her head. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Stop terrorizing Bella!" he yelled.

"I wasn't terrorizing her! I was only telling her how we are going to be best friends!" she countered.

Edward just rolled his eyes and continued his way to the car. "Goodbye, Alice," he spat.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. Then she turned to me and waved, smiling. "Bye Bella! It was nice to meet you! Have fun on your d-" she stopped herself before continuing on with something else. "Your day with Edward." she finished. Alice turned and walked back into the house.

I laughed and turned to Edward, who was frowning while buckling his seatbelt. "You have to live with her?" I asked, trying to muffle my giggles.

He sighed. "Yea, sadly," he said. We both burst out into laughter. His laugh was just like his voice- smooth, hypnotizing, like velvet.

When we both stopped laughing, I asked, "So where are we going?"

Edward smiled and started the car. "Let's have some lunch."

------------20 minutes later-------------

We pulled into an open gravel space near La Push beach. Edward hopped out and sped to my side of the car, opening the door and holding out a hand. I knew this time what he held his hand out for. I took a deep breath, bracing myself in case the electric shock came again when I touched him.

My hand reached cautiously for his, feeling the shock as soon as our fingertips came into contact. I embraced the shock, liking the feel of his skin touching mine. I slid my hand further onto his, gripping it tightly as I pulled myself from the car. The cool air brushed against my nose as the warmth from the sun fell on my cheeks. I smiled at the warmth. It was the perfect day for a day outside.

We walked towards the beach, the sounds of the waves lapping the shore getting closer and closer. After walking a while, I got curious. "So, where are we eating?" I asked. Edward smiled and pointed to the right a few yards away.

There was a boat sitting in the water, tied to a large wooden stump to keep it near shore. It was quite long, the sides of it a dark blue and the mast raising high into the air. I gaped at its beauty. "Wow," I whispered.

"It's called a Little Harbor," Edward said.

"It's hardly little," I said. He chuckled and continued towards the boat. As we neared it, I saw a man sitting in it. He was leaning back on his hands, looking up at the sky. When we got close enough to talk to the man, Edward spoke up. "Hey Demetri! Thanks for bringing the boat out here."

Demetri's head snapped towards us, a smile fixated on his face. He raised his hand. "No problem man!" We walked up to the boat as Demetri was climbing off of it. He threw a pair of keys towards Edward, which he caught with one hand and turned to grin at me. I rolled my eyes. Showoff.

"I'll be here when you bring it back," Demetri yelled while walking away. Edward yelled a thank you and proceeded to climb on the boat. He turned around and held out a hand for me. I took it, feeling the shock again. My feet carefully found their way onto the deck. Once I was up onto the deck, Edward ran to where the rope was keeping the boat in place and yanked on it, releasing it. He ran back to the wheel, steering it forward.

I came up behind him and stood there, watching him steer the boat further and further from the shore. After a while, I spoke. "So, this boat is yours?"

His chuckle bounced off the water and rang in my ears. "Well, it's actually my father's, Carlisle."

"So, are you guys, like, rich?"

He chuckled again. "Well, we like to keep it on the down low. If people know we're rich, we wouldn't exactly be treated the same."

"That explains the way people treat you in school. If they knew about this," I gestured to the space around us, "you'd be the most popular kid in school. More popular than Rose," I giggled.

"Well, that would be a nice change from my current social status."

I fidgeted slightly and bit my lip. "Um, did I just give you an idea? One that will make me say 'Oh man. I created a monster.'?"

He stopped steering the boat and turned off what I'm pretty sure was the motor. I was met with his pools of emerald eyes as a crooked smile spread across his face. "No, Dr. Frankenstein. I'm not going to flaunt my money at school just to be popular."

My shoulders heaved in a sigh of relief. "Good," I breathed.

For the first time, I noticed a picnic basket sitting on the small open space behind the steering wheel. Edward was currently kneeling beside it, pulling the contents out. Five different sandwiches, two bottles of water, two bottles of lemonade, and two pieces of chocolate cake. He put the cake back into the basket, probably for later. When he noticed me staring, he gestured over for me to join him.

There was a sheepish grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't really know what kind of sandwich you like, so I just sort of made everything I could think of." He pointed to each sandwich as he named them. "Peanut butter and jelly, peanut butter and banana, turkey with cheese, ham and cheese, and grilled cheese."

I sat down across from him and studied the sandwiches. "Well, I'm stuck between peanut butter and banana, and the grilled cheese."

He pushed those two sandwiches aside and put the rest back in the basket. He looked back at me. "Let's split them. You take half of each, and I'll do the same."

I grinned. "Deal." He split both of the sandwiches in half. Then, he passed one half of each to me. I smiled and took them.

We ate in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. The silence was starting to get uncomfortable as we just ate and stole glances at each other. I eventually looked outside the boat to the gorgeous view of the water. The rare, bright sun sparkled against the waves as they traveled out to the endless horizon. I stared at its marvelous beauty.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I said quietly, finally breaking the silence.

Edward followed my gaze out to the water. He studied it for a while. "Hmm...I suppose," he mused.

"You suppose?" I asked incredulously. "How can it not be the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"Well, it could be the second most beautiful thing I've seen." he said, eyeing me. "But definitely not the most."

"Then what's the most?" I asked before taking another bite of my grilled cheese. He didn't answer; instead he just smiled crookedly at me and continued to eat his sandwich.

"Are you going to answer?" I asked, annoyance creeping into my voice. He shook his head, an amused smile gracing his lips. I let out a 'hmph' and stuck my tongue out at him, then finished my half of the grilled cheese. A musical chuckle sounded in my ears. I glared at him and got up from my sitting position behind the steering wheel. I walked over to the railing, curling my fingers around it as I breathed in the salty air.

"Aw come on, don't be like that," whispered a velvet voice in my ear, as two gentle hands rested just below both of my shoulders. I sighed and leaned back into his chest.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" I pressed, not turning to face him. We tossed lightly back and forth on the waves while his fingers traced delicate patterns on my shoulders, but he remained silent. "Why won't you answer me?" I whispered, more to myself than to him.

He sighed heavily. He must have heard me for his hands stilled on my shoulders. I felt his warm breath on my cheek as he leaned forward and rested his head on my shoulder. "Would you believe me if I said that I was afraid?" His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke.

I was puzzled. Shaking my head, I questioned him. "What is there to be afraid of?"

"Everything. There's everything to be afraid of."

Frustrated, I pushed his hands off of me and turned around to look at him while I gripped the railing behind me. "Tell me, Edward," I started. "Why are you afraid to answer my simple question of what's the most beautiful thing you've seen?"

EPOV

I wanted to tell her. I wanted to say that _she's _the most beautiful thing I've seen. But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to form the words. I was afraid of her reaction. That she would reject me. After all, to her this is just two friends hanging out. To me it was too. At first.

But now I want it to be so much more.

Her deep brown eyes stared at me expectantly. I sighed and took her hand in mine. "I'll tell you some other time," I whispered, then gently pressed my lips to the back of her hand.

BPOV

"I'll tell you some other time," he whispered. He brushed his lips across the back of my hand, leaving a fire in its path. My hand dropped to my side as he released it and walked back over to the picnic basket, pulling out the pieces of chocolate cake. I sighed and followed him, sitting down in the same spot I was in before.

"I made the safe choice," he said, pushing my piece towards me. "Since you know, all girls like chocolate."

I chuckled. "How right you are." I grabbed the fork he handed me and unwrapped the cake, digging in.

Edward chuckled slightly across from me. I glanced up and saw him staring at me. "What?" I asked worriedly. "Is there cake on my face?"

He smiled that crooked smile I'd grown to love. Wait, love? I coughed and pushed the thought aside. Edward answered, "No, Bella."

"Then why are you staring at me?" I pressed.

He gestured to the cake in my hand. "It matches your eyes. Chocolate brown."

I giggled and shook my head, my attention turned back to the cake.

Again, we ate in silence. The silence was even more uncomfortable this time, considering he wouldn't tell me something as simple as the most beautiful thing he's seen. I gobbled up the rest of my cake and put the wrapping back into the basket. "Mind if I just walk around the boat?" I asked.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "I'll come join you when I finish my cake." I smiled and nodded, walking to the head of the boat. I reached the head of the boat and curled my fingers around the railing, as I had done before. Closing my eyes, I began to think.

Everything about Edward was starting to mesmerize me. His sparkling emerald eyes, his amazing crooked smile, his musical laugh. Even that messy bronze heap of a hairdo. I started to think I liked Edward, but knew he could never think of me that way. He was gorgeous and graceful, while I was plain and clumsy.

We were just two friends hanging out.

.....right?

"Hmm," came the velvet voice. I jumped a little, but made no motion to move or open my eyes. "You know, if you spread your arms out, it would be like Titanic."

I giggled and opened my eyes, turning my head slightly to look at him. "Well, I would also need an incredibly handsome man to hold me steady."

He looked around him, as if looking for someone. Then his hands slipped around my waist as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Well there's no one else here, so you'll just have to settle for me." His breath against my skin sent chills up my spine.

"I think that will be just fine," I said, looking forward again. "As long as this movie doesn't end like that one."

His small chuckle sounded right beside my ear as his head came to rest on my shoulder. "Can't bear to lose me?" I just giggled, closing my eyes again.

"Are you going to answer?" came his voice again.

Turning around slightly, I poked his chest and said, "Ooh how does it feel?"

A crooked smile spread across his face as he rolled his eyes. "Fine. You win." I smiled in triumph and turned back around.

We stood there for a while. I'm not sure how long, but eventually Edward's hands left my waist. Turning around, I saw him walk towards the wheel of the boat. He gestured for me to walk over, which I did.

"We've got to go back now." He said when I reached him. "Little Harbor's low on gas." **(A/N: I don't know anything about boats, so I don't know if they use gas, but this is my story so get over it! Lol.)**

"Oh, okay," I said a little sadly. I sat down on the little bench behind the steering wheel, the wind whipping my hair around me.

EPOV

I hate having to take her back early. Stupid boat, why did you have to run low on gas?!

I could've stood at the front of the boat forever, my arms wrapped around her waist, just staring at the horizon with her. It was the most perfect moment of my life, and I wanted to do it again. I wanted to be with her again.

But nooo, the dumb boat just had to run low on fucking gas. I sighed and turned the wheel towards shore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks, Demetri," I called behind me. Demetri took over with the boat and was bringing it back to where we kept it.

I walked with Bella towards my Volvo, my hand on the small of her back. It felt wonderful to touch her.

I thought it was strange, to have such a major crush on Rose and then fall for Bella so quickly. There were still some little feelings for Rose, but Bella won me over hands down.

Jesus, I'm turning into a chick flick.

The sun was starting to go down when we reached the car. I checked my watch. 6:30. The sun always went down early. It got annoying when you wanted to spend time outside. Well today, I got to spend 5 hours outside with Bella. An awesome 5 hours actually.

There goes the chick flick shit again!

The Volvo clicked, signaling it was unlocked. Like a gentleman, I opened the passenger door for her and let her in. Then I ran around to my side and flung the door open, jumping in.

------------30 minutes later------------

BPOV

Edward drove slower getting back to my house, making him take an extra 10 minutes. I didn't mind, considering that meant I got to spend more time with him. The car ride had been filled with light conversation and background music.

He pulled into my driveway and jumped out of his seat. My door came open and once again he held his hand out for me. I took it carefully, bracing for the shock I seem to feel every time he touches me. There it was! But I didn't pull away. He pulled me out of the car and closed my door.

We walked up the few steps onto my tiny front porch. He stood there facing me, looking every bit as awkward as I felt.

"Well," he started. He smiled nervously.

"So," I said. I smiled nervously too. I bit my lip, trying to think of something to say.

"I had fun today," I blurted out. It was the only thing I could think of to say. "The chocolate cake was good."

His musical chuckle sounded in my ears. I smiled.

He looked down, nervous again. "I guess I better get going," he said quietly. My smile faded. I didn't want him to leave, but I guess he had to.

He leaned in, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead, he leaned to the side and pressed his soft lips to my cheek. Then he leaned forward more and whispered, "Goodnight, Bella." He pulled back smiling, then walked quietly to his car.

"N-night," I whisper-stuttered. I stared after him, my cheek burning gleefully from his touch. His headlights flashed as he pulled out of my driveway, and was gone.

I sighed and turned to my front door. My fingers were numb and kept fumbling unsuccessfully with the knob.

The door flung open from the other side and there stood Rose, her lips in a tight line, obviously fighting a smile. She pulled me into the house while I was wearing the dorkiest grin ever.

As soon as Rose closed the door, she squealed and grabbed my shoulders. "What's with the goofy grin?! Care to explain?!"

I sighed and bit my lip. "Well there's this guy. And I think I like him."

The loudest blood-curdling scream filled my ears as Rose jumped up and down. "Bella's got a crush!" she said over and over again. I laughed at her ridiculous jumping.

After about 15 minutes of Rose screaming and yelling, she calmed down and dragged me into the living room. She sat down on the couch and pulled me down with her.

"So," she started. "Tell me everything. Start from the beginning."

EPOV

I smiled like an idiot the whole way home. I couldn't help it. I kissed her! Well it was only on the cheek, but that's good enough for now.

All the lights were on when I got home. I could see the silhouettes of the people of my family inside. The small one was Alice, the slightly taller female one was my mother Esme, and the tall male one was my father Carlisle.

I shut off the engine of my Volvo and hopped out of the car. On my way to the front door, I noticed three other silhouettes that I didn't recognize. My brows furrowed in confusion as I walked in the door.

"Edward!" yelled the tiny voice of my sister. Alice came running into the foyer to greet me.

"Alice, who's here?" I asked when she reached me.

"Some old friends of Carlisle's. They just moved here," she informed me. She didn't look too happy about it either. Her eyes were troubled and her lips were in a tight line, trying to fight a frown.

I followed her into the living room and saw my parents talking to two other adults around their age. I couldn't see their faces, since my parents were blocking them from my view.

But I did see the other one.

She was tall, around as tall as I was. Her strawberry blonde hair hung in curls above her shoulders, and her dull gray eyes were full of mischief. She saw me and smiled, walking over to me. Her hips swayed dramatically as she came over.

Her smiled stretched more as she reached me. She stepped beside me and curled her hand onto my shoulder. Leaning in dangerously close to my ear, she whispered, "Hi Edward. My name is Tanya."

**A/N: Oooooo cliffie! Sorry, please don't throw things at me.**

**I got alot of story alerts on this story, so all those people who put an alert on this, REVIEW! And to all the people who have reviewed so far, REVIEW! And to people who randomly found this story, REVIEW!**

**Okay, so here are some questions to answer in your REVIEW (if you want to):**

**What do you think Tanya will do?**

**How much damage will she cause?**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**And put anything else you want to in there. Please and Thank you! Love you all! :-)**

**~Ashleyy**


	8. Important, Please Read

**PLEASE READ.**

**Hi everyone, this is Ashley. I'm sorry to tell you that I won't be updating either of my stories for a while. I want to be able to have regular updates, which means I have to write multiple chapters. I'm also working on a detailed outline for each story so that I can see where I'm taking both of my stories. I know you, my readers, are probably peeved at me right now. But trust me, it will be worth it when you can have an update once a week, maybe even twice. The chapters will be better as well, because they won't be rushed. So, between school and immersing myself into my writing, I will disappear off the face of the earth for a while. That is, besides reading and reviewing the stories I'm reading.**

**So please be patient with me, it'll be worth it.**

**Oh, and when I come back to life, keep a look out for a new story I'm also working on called Shattered Photographs.**

**So, you can review this author's note and tell me off, or give me support, or anything. You can PM me too if you want, if you have any personal suggestions on anything.**

**Peace out. Bear with me.**

**~Ashleyy :-)**


End file.
